


Is Falling In Love Possible

by CalzonaFan



Category: Kommissar/Beca, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalzonaFan/pseuds/CalzonaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been seven years after Chloe's death. Can someone from Becca's past make her fall in love again or is it too late for the Bella. Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to the writers of Pitch Perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Faces

“Chloe?” Beca called out as the smoke that surrounded her blinded her. “Chloe!” She yelled out again. 

“Beca.” The redhead called out making herself present to the brunette. 

“Love.” Beca said, as she got closer to her wife. “I love you Chloe. Stay with me please. I want to be with you. You don’t know how hard it’s been without you.” The brunette said as she hugged Chloe. 

“I can’t, Beca. You have to let me go.” She replied back. 

“I love you, Chloe. I can’t let you go. I don’t want to let you go” Beca said as she was crying. 

“Please, you have to let me go. I want you to be happy and you will before you know it.” The redhead replied as she started to distance herself from the brunette. “Let me go, please. I want you to be happy. Be happy for me.” She said as she started to disappear within the smoke. 

(Beep Beep)

The alarm clock woke Beca from her dream. It’s been seven years after Chloe’s death and she still had a hard time accepting it. She just wanted to stay in bed but she had to go to work. She was going to sign a new group to her record label and she had to be there. She couldn’t miss it no matter how much she wanted to. It also didn’t help that today was their anniversary and the day that Chloe died as well. Beca would have to try to get through the day as best as she could, and with that she got ready and headed to work. 

XXXXXXXXXX

The place was incredibly busy for being a small record company even though it has started to get a name for itself. People were running around like crazy and making sure everything was running smoothly. They did not want their manager to arrive and things are not in order. 

The new group arrived earlier than expected. However, for them it was not unusual since they were always early to their appointments. They were an acapella group that came from Germany. “Wann wird der Manager werden hier?” The German woman asked her partner. She was tall, had blonde hair, these clear blue eyes that could hypnotize anyone. (When will the manager be here?)

“Unser Termin ist um 10 Uhr morgens. Wir sind eine Stunde zu früh.” The German man replied back. He had black hair, a little taller than the woman, and had blue eyes. (Our appointment is at 10 in the morning. We are an hour early). 

They were treated properly and could not complain. The German woman who went by the Kommissar had a feeling that something big was going to happen today but couldn’t pinpoint it. 

However, that feeling was soon answered when she saw the woman she never thought she would ever see after Worlds come through the double doors. It was her tiny maus and she could not help but feel somewhat excited to see her again. She wanted to say something to her but when she saw the brunette up close, there was something different about her. Those eyes that had a spark in them were long gone and her facial expression showed a profound sadness, which made the blonde woman sad. 

The kommissar saw that the employees got even busier when Beca arrived which meant that she must be the manager. “I do not want any interruptions. The only interruption that I want is when the new group arrives is that clear?” The brunette said seriously as she headed to her office. 

“Die kleine Maus hat sich geändert.” Pieter said to the Kommissar as they both saw Becca go into her office. “Your tiny mouse has changed.” 

XXXXXX

“Chloe, I miss you so very much.” The brunette said as she looked at picture she had of her and Chloe together. She was interrupted from her thoughts when her phone rang. 

“Mrs. Mitchell, your ten o clock is here.” Her secretary said. “Oh and your daughter is here as well.” 

Beca smiled at herself when she heard that her daughter was here. She spent the night at Fat Amy and Bumper’s house and knew that she would be back today but didn’t expect to be here so early. “I’ll be right out.” She said through the phone as she headed out of her office. 

“Hi mom!” The eight year old exclaimed as she ran towards Beca who enveloped her in a big hug. They were now away from earshot from the Kommissar. Kommissar could only see the exchange and felt sad because she knew that if she would have chosen Beca that could have been her life but it was useless to think about it now. Especially after seeing a ring on Becca’s finger. 

“Hi sweetie! What are you doing here so early?” The brunette asked considering the fact that her daughter loves to sleep in later. However, she knew the answer. 

“Its mommy’s birthday, and we need to get her flowers remember.” The little redhead said with a little sadness thinking that her mom would have forgotten about today. She looked so much like Chloe and her personality matched as well.

“Of course, I remember silly.” Beca said smiling even though inside she felt like she was dying. “Let me just get through an appointment and we will be on our way.” She said to her daughter and she hugged her daughter tightly. “Wait for me here, okay Chloe?” 

“Yes, mom.” Chloe responded back as she went to sit down across the German group.   
As Beca’s eyes followed her daughter, she saw two people that she didn’t think she would ever see again. “Kommissar? Pieter?” She questioned as she went towards the group. “What are you doing here?” She asked. 

“We’re here to see you, Beca.” The blonde woman said getting up.

Becca nodded as she realizes that Kommissar’s group must be her ten o clock appointment. “Follow me.” She simply said. 

Kommissar felt a little tightness in her chest when she saw that Beca had a daughter. She knew that she shouldn’t feel that way especially since she chose Stacie. She thought that relationship was going to last but in reality it only lasted about 6 months. The blonde only chose Stacie because she was single and wasn’t confused about her sexuality. She felt that Beca was just confused and wanted to experiment, which confirmed it since she had a daughter and was married.

“How’s Stacie doing?” Becca asked more out of respect than anything. 

“I haven’t seen her for the last nine years. That relationship only lasted about six months.” The leader of the group simply said. 

“I’m sorry it didn’t work out.” She said as she pulled out chairs for them to sit. 

“Its okay.” She simply said. “How about you?” Kommissar asked wanting to know what was Beca’s life all these years. 

“I don’t want to talk about it, if that’s okay.” She said as she saw Kommissar nod. “Now, let’s talk about business, shall we?” She said.

The business meeting took about an hour to complete. “Well, it will be a pleasure having you guys here.” Beca said as she shook both their hands and headed out of her office with the group behind her. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow morning.” She said before leaving.

“Let’s go baby girl.” She said as she grabbed her daughter’s hand and headed out of the building. Every year, Beca and Chloe would go to Chloe’s grave and bring her flowers. What the little girl didn’t know was that Beca would visit Chloe’s grave more than once. 

“Die kleine Maus hat sich geändert” Pieter repeated what he said earlier. (Your tiny mouse has changed)  
“Ja.” Was all Kommissar could say. Beca was married and had a daughter, which would mean that she should be happy. What she couldn’t understand was why Beca’s eyes were filled with so much sadness. 

A/N: What do you guys think? I saw pp2 and I fell in love with the Kommissar and the interaction between her and Becca. They will end up together but it will rocky.


	2. A Painful Reappearance

“Okay baby girl, I need you to be a good girl for your Aunt Amy, okay? Mommy and I are going to go out and celebrate our anniversary.” Beca says as she finished changing Chloe’s diaper. 

The two girls were going downstairs when the doorbell rang. Beca approached the door but was able to see some flashing lights from the tiny window. Opening the door, she was greeted by two police officers. “Hello ma’am.” The first officer said as he guided the other officer to carry the baby that was in Beca’s arms. 

“What’s going on officer?” The brunette asked as she started to worry. She started to worry even more when the officer motioned to carry the baby for her. 

“Is this Chloe Mitchell’s house?” The officer asked. 

“Yes, she’s my wife. What’s wrong, officer?” Beca asked again feeling tightness in her chest that she never felt before. 

“Ma’am, I’m sorry to tell you this, but there was an accident, which involved your wife. A drunk driver t-boned her car and she is seriously injured.” The officer began to explain. It was even hard to deliver the bad news after seeing the brunette with a baby in her hands. “Is there anyway you can follow us to the hospital.” 

“Give me a moment.” Beca said as she raced to get Chloe’s baby bag ready and dialed Fat Amy to meet her at the hospital. Her head was racing and her emotions were all over the place but she knew that she needed to compose herself quickly. 

XXXXXX

The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever but in reality it was only twenty minutes. Upon getting there, she got Chloe and went as fast as her feet could take her.  
She approached the nurse’s station and immediately asked for Chloe. 

“She’s in surgery right now. When they’re finished, one of the doctors will come and see you.” She said. 

As she went to sit down, Fat Amy and the rest of the Bella’s except for Stacie arrived. “Beca, how’s Chloe?” Fat Amy asked approaching the brunette and hugged her. 

“I don’t know. She’s in surgery.” The brunette replied agitated. She felt like she was going crazy and there was nothing no one could do to help her. 

After seven hours of waiting, she heard someone calling out her name. “Mrs. Mitchell?” He called out. 

“I’m Mrs. Mitchell.” She said almost running to the doctor. “How’s my wife?” She asked impatiently. 

The doctor looked down before he could say something. “The patient suffered multiple traumas but the most severe one was in her head. We tried our best to save the baby but we couldn’t.” He said giving Beca a moment to digest the information. 

Beca broke down and cried. After Chloe was born, Beca and Chloe decided that they would wait at least a year before they would consider getting pregnant again, which they did. Beca didn’t know Chloe was pregnant but she figured that was the surprise Chloe was talking about. “How’s my wife?” Beca said again composing herself the best way she could but failing miserably. 

“She is in intensive care. We have her stabilized but due to the head trauma she received, she is in coma.” The doctor said with a pained look. “Do you want to see her?” He asked. 

Beca nodded and immediately followed him leaving Chloe with the other Bella’s. As she entered the room, it was as if her heart stopped. Chloe, her Chloe was there motionless in a bed with a bandage wrapped around her head and a tube that was helping her breathe. She had a cast on her right hand and multiple cuts and scratches.

Beca pulled up a chair and sat down by the redhead. “Chloe?” She said looking at her wife. “Love, I need you to be strong okay.” Beca paused. “We are going to get through this but you need to fight. Fight to live.” Beca said as she caressed Chloe’s face, tears forming in her eyes. “Chloe, please don’t leave me alone. Without you, I’m nothing. I can’t go on without you. We have Chloe and she needs you, just like I need you. You can’t die love. We have a family, and you are the heart and soul of it. Love, please wake up.” Beca cried not hearing that someone entered the room. 

“Beca,” Aubrey said. She couldn’t believe that this was happening. Chloe was always a person who was full of life and seeing her like this was devastating. 

“Look at her, Aubrey. It seems as if she’s sleeping.” Beca said not breaking eye contact with the redhead. 

“Beca, I talked to the doctor and he-“ She paused not wanting to cry but she couldn’t. 

“What?” The brunette said as she got up and looked at Aubrey seriously. “What did they tell you?” She asked again. 

“They said that they can’t do anything more for Chloe. She’s dying, Beca, She’s dying.” Aubrey responded. 

Beca felt her knees give in, which luckily the chair was there because she would have fell on the floor. “What do you mean that they can’t do anything for Chloe?” She said. Her eyes were bloodshot red from too much crying.  
“Beca, please calm down. That is what the doctor told me. We need to resign ourselves.” The blonde woman said trying to find a way to calm the brunette. 

“I can’t calm down. I need to resign myself?” She asked Aubrey as she looked at Chloe and moved towards her. “I can’t resign myself to lose you love. You can’t die Chloe. You can’t leave me.” Beca said sobbing as she gave a quick kiss on Chloe’s forehead. 

The doctors immediately went in to check on Chloe. “Can you step out for a moment please? We need a moment with the patient.” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Beca said as she held Chloe’s hand not wanting to let her go. “Chloe wake up. Please wake up. Chloe, please.” Beca kept on repeating hoping that the redhead would hear her and wake up. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces and she was terrified to think of what it would be like to lose Chloe. She looked at the doctor before the nurse pulled her out. “Please, do something for her. Do something for my wife please. Don’t leave me without my heart.” The brunette said as the door closed behind her. 

(A Month Later)

It’s been a month since Chloe was in the hospital and Beca has not moved for one second. She would just go home and checked on their daughter, take a shower and go back to the hospital. She was grateful that Chloe’s parents came and volunteered to take care of baby Chloe. That way, she was able to be with Chloe most of the time. “I’m right here love. Just like I’ve been here this whole month. A whole month praying and waiting for you to wake up. I would wait for you the rest of my life if it were necessary because I know that you are going to wake up. A month is nothing compared to what we still have ahead of us love.” The brunette said talking to Chloe.

“You’re going to wake up, love. I just know it.” Beca said as she kissed her wife on the forehead. She looked at Chloe and was met with two blue eyes looking at her.

“B-Beca-“ Chloe called out. “W-W-What happened?” She asked trying to remember where she was. Suddenly, her heart rate started to speed and started to get agitated. 

The brunette immediately pushed the nurse button rapidly. “Hold on Chloe, just keep fighting.” Beca said not wanting to panic in front of the redhead. 

“Beca-I-I-I don’t have much time. I love you and always will please remember that.” Chloe said having a hard time breathing. “Take care of our daughter. Please tell her that I love her.” 

“Don’t say that, Chloe. You’re not going to die.” Beca replied as she kept on pushing the nurse button rapidly. “Don’t you die on me love. You can’t die okay Chloe, we’re meant to be..” Beca said on the verge of crying. 

“I want you to be happy, Beca.” Chloe said with difficulty. “Please remember that I love you.” She said as she flatlined. 

The doctors came in rushing, guiding Beca out of the room and pulling out the crash cart. “Charge!” They said over and over but it was useless. “Time of death 12:05pm.” The doctor said as he put the paddles away. They headed out of the room and gave the brunette the news.

Beca rushed to Chloe’s side and hugged her as if her life depended on it. “No! Chloe, please wake up!” She yelled out as she hugged her even tighter. “Chloe!” She yelled out again but it was useless. 

Beca went to the lobby as the doctors told her that she needed to sign some papers. “This can’t be happening.” She said to herself as she sat in the lobby. 

The other Bella’s entered the hospital all cheerful with get well cards for Chloe but their smile quickly faded as they spotted Beca in the lobby. “Beca? What’s wrong?” Fat Amy asked approaching the brunette. 

“C-C-Chloe’s gone.” Beca said in disbelief. She was in shock looking at Fat Amy. “She dead!” Those words finally registering in Beca’s head. She got up and walked to Fat Amy. 

Fat Amy hugged Beca immediately as the brunette let out a heart-wrenching cry and held onto Fat Amy as she felt her legs give in. The rest of the Bella’s cried as well as they couldn’t believe it. Chloe was so amazing, kind and did not deserve to what happened to her. She had a life ahead for herself with Beca and baby Chloe and that was taken away from her.

(Flashback ended) 

“What do you think Beca?” Kommissar asked pulling the manager out of her thoughts. The blonde woman looked at the brunette. 

However, Fat Amy and Emily knew that was a big mistake because it just brought back memories that they knew Beca was trying to move on from. Kommissar, not knowing about Beca’s past, proposed the music video of When You’re Gone by Avril Lavigne to be of a drunk driver who kills the singer’s significant other and how they have to live without the other. 

“It’s good.” Beca simply said. “If you excuse me, I have to go.” She promptly said not being able to withstand being in the room because if she did, she would break down and cry. She knew that Kommissar didn’t know what happened with Chloe but the idea for that music video triggered memories that still haunt her up to this day. She may have lost Chloe seven years ago but the pain was still there. Living without Chloe has been incredibly tough but she has been able to separate her personal life from her work but today, it seemed like she couldn’t. 

“Can you please excuse us for a moment.” Fat Amy and Emily said in unison as they got up and followed their friend worriedly. “Beca!” They yelled out as they finally caught up to their friend. “What’s wrong?” 

The brunette couldn’t help but start crying, not realizing that she was starting to get a crowd including Pieter and Kommissar who followed the other Bella’s out of the office.  
“I-“ Beca tried to say but was interrupted by a voice that was calling her. 

“I’m here to see Mrs. Mitchell.” The man said to the receptionist. 

Beca turned around to face the man who was looking for her. Once she set eyes on the man, she felt herself get angry. She would never be able to forget his face or never thought she would ever see him again, not after his trial for Chloe’s death. “You!” She exclaimed as she stormed towards the man. “What are you doing here?!” She all but yelled. If Beca didn’t have everybody’s attention before, she sure does now. 

“Mrs. Mitchell, I know that I’m the last person you ever wanted to see but I came here because I wanted to apologize from the bottom of my heart.” He said with sincerity approaching the brunette. However, he knew that the woman in front of him might never forgive him .

“Do you honestly think that I would forgive you?” She said looking at him. Beca started to feel the tears and her chest tighten up. “Leave! I don’t want to see you! Get out!” She yelled out again making it clear that she does not want to see him. “Don’t you think it’s enough with the pain you caused me or to my daughter? Leave!” Beca was starting to cry while trying to maintain her composure. 

“Mrs. Mitchell, I didn’t mean for your wife to get hurt. I was stupid and got drunk without thinking about the consequences.” He said but was interrupted when Beca’s hand made contact with his cheek. 

Everybody at the record studio just watched in shock even the two Germans who were confused about what was happening. All they knew was that this man caused Beca a lot of pain. 

“She’s not hurt! She’s-“ Beca yelled choking on her words having a hard time getting out the next word. “She’s dead! She’s dead and no matter how many times you apologize, you can never bring her or my unborn child back. She won’t ever be there for our daughter! Do you know how hard it was for me to tell my daughter that her mother died?” She started to ramble while tears were streaming down her face. “All of this is because of you!” 

Fat Amy and Emily were in shock for a moment as they saw their friend snap but knew that they needed to get Beca out of there. They tried to approach the brunette but were just yelled at by Beca. 

“No! No, I’m not finished.” She yelled at them, as she pulled further away from their reach. “I want you to feel that guilt for the rest of your life and have it eat you alive.” Beca said as she got closer to the man and started to hit him in the chest. 

The man could only look down feeling miserably. He got out of prison two years later since it was his first time getting in trouble with the law. He started to go to AA meetings and got sober. For the last five years, he has not touched a drop of alcohol and even though he felt proud of his accomplishments, he knew that he had to come apologize to the woman he caused a lot of pain. 

Kommissar and Pieter who were there wanted to cry as they heard Beca. This explained why Beca has that haunted look in her eyes or why there was no spark in them. Kommissar saw that the two Bella’s couldn’t separate the brunette from the man; so she decided that she should step in and help. However, before she does that, she had to wipe some of the tears that came out after hearing Beca. She lost her wife and child because of a drunk driver who wasn’t responsible enough to get a designated driver. “Go now.” She said in an intimidating voice as she grabbed Beca and held her making sure, she wouldn’t break free and go back to the man and hit him. 

He nodded in understanding. Before leaving, he apologized one more time and disappeared as he left a crying Bella. 

Kommissar let go of the Bella and in which, she immediately went to hug her two friends. “He’s been out after two years of Chloe’s death and it’s not fair! He gets to start a new life and Chloe can’t because she’s gone! She wanted-”Beca tried to say as her knees were giving in but the she used the Bella’s as support. “She wanted to come home to me and to Chloe. She wanted to come home to us but she can’t because he killed her and he gets to go free?! Why?!” Beca was rambling while sobbing. She tried her best to compose herself the best way she could and looked at Fat Amy. She asked her if she could take of her daughter for today and tomorrow. She wanted to be alone and didn’t want Chloe to see her like this. “I just need to be alone if that’s okay.” The brunette said as she passed by them and went back to her office. 

“Is she going to be okay?” Kommissar asked with concern. With that, everybody heard some glass shattering and Beca letting out a heart-wrenching cry. 

The hearts of the two Bella’s clenched in pain. “I don’t know.” Emily responded. “The Beca that we knew years ago is long gone and is now just a shell of herself 

“How long has it been since Chloe died?” Pieter asked joining in the conversation. His eyes watering after seeing Beca cry the way she did. 

“It’s been a good seven years.” Fat Amy responded. “Many people say that it’s been a long time and that Beca should have found someone else but they were MFEO, you know.” She stated as she looked at the two Germans. 

“Well, you did name them Bhloe, remember?” Emily replied back smiling at the memory when they were in camp and the two girls started arguing. 

“What’s MFEO? What is a Bhloe?” Kommissar asked confused interrupting them. “You Americans, always having to abbreviate things.” 

“Oh, it means made for each other and Bhloe means Beca and Chloe’s name put together.” Fat Amy started to explain. 

“Ahh I see.” Kommissar said in understanding. “Well, its understandable, her heart is broken and-” The blonde started but was interrupted by Fat Amy.. 

“No, her heart is not broken or hurt. Her heart is shattered into a million pieces and I don’t think she’ll ever be able to bounce back and be the Beca that we once knew. She’s angry, bitter, and depressed. She walks with this haunted look in her eyes and the only time you can see a glimpse of it is when she sees her daughter.” Fat Amy explained. “Chloe was the love of Beca’s life and the reason why Beca started to open herself up. She always kept to herself and kept people a distance away but Chloe being Chloe never knew what personal boundaries were and started to tear those walls down. You know, they always had feelings for each other but they were too scared to tell each other how they felt. Chloe didn’t want to lose Beca and Beca had a hard time coming to terms with herself and did not want to lose Chloe as well. It wasn’t until she met you that she started to question her sexuality even more. I won’t say that she was sad when you chose Stacie because she was but she realized that you were just a crush but the person she really loved was Chloe and always did.” Fat Amy finished saying. 

“As you may notice, Beca is not the same person you met years ago. She shut down emotionally and won’t let anybody in again, well only her daughter but no one else. When Chloe died, she took Beca’s heart with her and now she is just this shell. The only reason why she is still standing and staying strong is because of little Chloe.” Fat Amy continued with her speech. “They were the couple that deserved to be together but now they’re not.” The Australian said with a sad tone before resuming. “Look, tomorrow will be a better day for Beca. I think that seeing Chloe’s murderer just devastated her. Is it okay if we reschedule for tomorrow afternoon?” Fat Amy asked. Once Kommissar nodded in agreement, Fat Amy and Emily headed out of the studio leaving the group behind. 

“Shall we go as well Kommissar?” Pieter asked the leader of the group. 

“You guys go ahead. I’m going to stay.” She said looking at Pieter. 

Pieter was going to object but knew that when Kommissar decided to do something, there was no way to get her to change her decision. He grabbed the rest of the group and left leaving Kommissar alone. 

The blonde woman took a deep breath and went to Beca’s office opening the door slowly. As she entered, she saw glass broken on the floor, papers thrown, chairs flipped over, but what did break her heart was seeing Beca asleep on the floor clutching a picture frame as if her life depended on it. Kommissar was not a woman who showed too many emotions because she was taught that showing emotions were for people who were weak but seeing the tiny maus so broken made her cry. 

“Oh tiny maus.” Kommissar said in a whisper. When she first saw Beca again, she noticed that there was something off, and then the haunted look she had when they were in the office was devastating to say the least. The leader of the group carried the girl to the couch that was in her office and covered her up with a sweater she found.

Kommissar then went and picked up all the papers that were on the floor and put them back on the brunette’s desk and finished cleaning up the rest of the mess. “See you tomorrow, tiny maus.” The blonde woman said leaving the brunette asleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for reading. I should be having the next update soon. I just have to fix some mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope that you guys liked it!


End file.
